Shuu
Shuu (シュウ) is the captain of Ancient Dark and also a forward of Team Zero, who first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two blue green clips on the top. Two pieces of his hair, colored red and white at the bottom, hang down from the clips. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a tanned skin color. Personality He was very kind at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Tenma. He was also very helpful, as he lets Raimon (GO) train in his forest. However, when he joined Team Zero, his personality became cold and harsh. But at the end of the movie his true personality came back and Tenma told him to play soccer with each other again which made him say 'yeah' with a big smile. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu first appeared in the movie at the top of a waterfall, with his keshin seemingly starting to come out in the form of tears and covering the moon. ]] He was seen to watch Raimon's match against Unlimited Shining on a tree with an uniform. ]]Later, he and his team met Raimon in the forest where he lived and had a match with them, but Raimon's team was badly beaten. He is seen again in the God Eden's stadium, wearing the Enchant Dark's uniform and played against Raimon. He used his keshin, who wasn't entirely seen, to create a keshin fusion with Hakuryuu. Then, Shuu appeared as a forward of Team Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He later used Black Ash and scored the third goal. He also used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu to score another goal. It is also known his keshin was broken through by Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc but it is unknown when, during the match. In the end of the movie, when Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma used Evolution, Hebino wasn't able to stop it, so he and Hakuryuu saved the goal. After the end of the match, he is seen with Tenma, lying down on a side and Tenma on the other side. Tenma told Shuu to play soccer again another time, but Shuu is seen giving good bye to the Raimon's members and vanished shortly after this. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Maou no Ono' *'SH Sword Excalibur' *'OF Britannia Cross '(Wii Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) *'DF Vanishing Cut' (3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Darkness God Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur' (with Hakuryuu's keshin) Trivia *He appears exclusively in the Dark version of Inazuma Eleven GO game. *His Keshin Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus lost to Matsukaze Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc. *He shares the same seiyuu as Lag Seeing from Letter Bee, Virgo from Fairy Tail, Celty Sturluson from Durarara!! and Nanami Haruka from Uta no Prince-sama. Coincidentally, Hakyruu's seiyuu has worked with Shuu's seiyuu before where their characters were very close together in Durarara!! and Letter Bee. *He is a SEED. *Both Shuu and Hakuryuu resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokemo n series, with Darkness God Dark Exodus being similar to one of Zekrom's attacks, and Holy Beast Shining Dragon being similar to one of Reshiram's attacks. *His personality is still unknown, but it is seen in the trailer he has a kind face despite being on the dark side. *In the last trailer, he said that soccer is not fun anymore, but this also hints at why he initially has a kind personality. *He and Hakuryuu are both 1,000 years old. *He had a sister who was apparently used as a sacrifice for some sort of ritual on God Eden island. Category:GO characters Category:Ancient Dark Category:Team Zero Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:SEED Category:Antagonist Category:Wood Character Category:Zero Extreme Category:Chaos Angel Zero Category:Incarnates